


AMAZING (Just The Way You Are)

by Crizz



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crizz/pseuds/Crizz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coz for Jae (and ME!! XD) Yunho would always be amazing just the way he is :).</p>
            </blockquote>





	AMAZING (Just The Way You Are)

**Author's Note:**

> Lets keep this plain n simple, Yunho is my bias. That means the new TVXQ is my bias.. And unfortunately, Changmin/Yunho is fast getting the #1 spot as my OTP. Don't get me wrong~ I still ♥ JaeHo.. But please enjoy this oneshot for it'll be quite some time until I get my JaeHo mojo back.

**_Oh her eyes her eyes_**  
 ** _Make the stars look like they're not shining_**  
 ** _Her hair her hair_**  
 ** _Falls perfectly without her tryin’_**  
  
  
Despite what everyone thought and Jae himself had admit before, the first time he met Yunho, it wasn’t the latter’s hair that had caught his attention. It was the eyes… those dark chocolate, almond-shaped eyes that had blinked owlishly at Jaejoong when they were introduced by one of the trainee hyung. He wondered sometimes if it’s possible to fall in lust with someone’s eyes. There’s just something so  _innocent and sweetness_  and excitement that only ever existed in small children still untainted by the ugliness in the world in them that makes Jaejoong feels this immense need to see how they’ll look like when clouded over with passion or how dark they’ll go when the owner feels confused by his own arousal for the first time. And yet, when Yunho peeked over the side of Jaejoong’s bed after waking him up -  _‘Hyuuunngg~.. I’m hungry.. Do you wanna go outside and buy ramen with me??’_  - eyes shining mischievously and childlike, Jaejoong found himself vowed silently to try and guard those innocence from leaving those expressive orbs as long as he possibly could – and yes, that means even protecting Yunho from Jaejoong’s own self.

 

Secondly that caught his attention would be of course: the hair.  
Lion’s mane.  
‘nuff said. (=.=;;)  
  
  
  
 ** _She's so beautiful_**  
 ** _And I tell her every day_**  
 ** _Yeah I know I know_**  
 ** _When I compliment her_**  
 ** _She won't believe me_**  
 ** _And it's so, it's so_**  
 ** _Sad to think that she don't see what I see_**

  
Jaejoong is used to people sings him praises over his looks. Heck, ever since he was small all of their neighbours been asking his mom for advice on what to feed their own babies so all of them would be beautiful like baby Jae with his soft rosy skin, full pink lips and shiny hair. He’s used to people – men and women alike, begging for just a smile thrown their way, used to get discount and gifts so easily offered (not that he needed it now that he’s one of the members in world’s best group) just for a picture, used to everyone tripping all over themselves to placate him at the slightest hint of pout of the beautiful face, used to people looking at him in awe – some of them can’t even meet his eyes lest they stuttered and lost their thoughts when fronted with such ethereal beauty, used to men and women professing their eternal love for him – regardless of their previous sexual preferences, they all becomes Jae-sexual with just a glance of his face.. No, he wasn’t being arrogant. He was just being honest.

  
The whole world is in love with Kim Jaejoong.  
 **Fact.**

  
But do they know that in his heart, he can only ever _feels_ one person?  
His vision, his world.. there's only Jung Yunho.

  
  
**_But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?"_ **   
**_I'll say:_ **   
**_When I see your face_ **   
**_There's not a thing that I would change_ **   
**_Cause you're amazing_ **   
**_Just the way you are_ **   
**_And when you smile_ **   
**_The whole world stops and stares for a while_ **   
**_Cause girl you're amazing_ **   
**_Just the way you are_ **

“Joongie~ how do I look?”  
  
“Four words, baby.. Be. Still. My. Heart.”  
  
* _blushed and hesitant smile_ *  
“You don’t think it makes my head looks even smaller? Or.. or.. my hips wider? I gained weight, you know.. I wish I could be like Changmin or Chunnie. Both of them seemed to get thinner the more they eat! Such unfairness~” * _pout pout_ *  
  
* _Chuckled_ *  
“Listen here, jagiya~.. you’re wonderful as you are now. I wouldn’t want you any other way.. May it be a ‘chubby’ you or a ‘cute’ you or a ‘handsome’ you, I want all of them. So no more worrying, ok?” * _tweaked nose_ *  
  
One crinkled-eyes smile and Jaejoong’s world stops spinning for the nth times..

  
**_Yeah her lips her lips_ **   
**_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_ **   
**_Her laugh her laugh_ **   
**_She hates but I think it's so sexy_ **   
**_She's so beautiful_ **   
**_And I tell her everyday_ **

* _moans_ *  
“Mmm.. mph.. Joo.. Joongie-ah~.. St..stop.. we have to meet wi.. Mmmph.. with Chullie-hyung for dinner..”

  
* _nibbling on the full red lower lip hungrily_ *  
“I know.. But I can’t stop... You’re just too delicious, Yun-ah..”  
* _small affectionate wet kisses all over the small face and at the side of Yunho’s neck_ *

  
“Mm.. No~.. Jae.. If we cancel again, hyung would kill us.. Oh!”

  
* _A nip at one caramel shoulder_ *  
“Hmm.. Just 5 more minutes, baby..”  
* _leaned forward to catch those swollen, succulent lips again_ *

  
“O..ok.. Mm~.. Jaejoong-ah~..”

  
Needless to say, they were at  _least_  two hours late and Heechul was  _not_  pleased.. at all – especially not at seeing his precious dongseang, Yunho looking all dazed, flushed and perfectly ravished.

  
  
  
**_Oh you know you know you know_ **   
**_I never ask you to change_ **   
**_If perfect's what you're searching for_ **   
**_Then just stay the same_ **

  
**10 facts of Jung Yunho – known to public:**

  
**-** Born in Gwangju  
 **-** Leader of DBSK  
 **-** 182.8 cm tall  
 **-** He is ambidextrous (could write with both hands)  
 **-** He likes to write novels when it rains  
 **-** Do not compete with or challenge him - he hates to lose  
 **-** He is very good in Hapkido – won 3rd place in a world match  
 **-** People said that he is a very polite and knowledgeable leader  
 **-** He is serious when working so DON'T talk to him at that time!  
 **-** Won the Best Dancer award from SM and is the most talented in dancing.

  
**10 facts of Jung Yunho – known only to Jaejoong (and maybe other members):**

  
**-** Spoilt brat: once he squabbled with Changmin for the right to the remote and afterward whined to Jaejoong when he lose to the maknae in the jan-ken-po.  
 **-** He loves loves  **LOVES**  cuddling under the cover: he loves the feeling of being held and the warmth.  
 **-** While he has a sensitive neck : what could really makes him gasps and moans is when someone strokes his spine and there’s this spot at the small of his back where if Jaejoong bite on it: Spontaneous. Orgasm (the fact that Jaejoong takes advantage of many many times before).  
 **-** Yes, he loves dancing and he’s damn good at it.. but his voice is always his treasure.  
 **-** He always wakes the other members up with kisses (on both cheeks for MinSuChun and three times on the lips for Jaejoong): he believes that the first feeling you should have in the morning is to know how much you’re loved.  
 **-** He loves his mother and just respect his father – he confided in Jaejoong that one of his worst nightmare is what if he will turns out to be just like his old man later in life (at which point Jaejoong kissed his worries away and promised Yunho that if there’s ever a  _hint_  of that, Jaejoong would knock his head back to the right track).  
 **-** Yunho loves ice cream: vanilla one :D - he could eat it all day if he could (which he can’t because Jaejoong absolutely forbade it  >.<).  
 **-** Despite his love of being held and cuddled, when he cries he actually wants to be left alone – thus locking himself in the bathroom everytime he’s upset (resulting in everyone will wait outside worrying and helpless at the sound of muffled sobs permeating through the door).  
 **-** Yes, everyone and their grandmothers know that Yunho has a soft toy that he loves but no one could ever guess the level of attachment he has with his Bambi: Once Changmin  _accidentally_  stepped on the toy and for the next two weeks the maknae desperately tried everything under the sun to make Yunho talk to and smile at him again (he finally relents when Changmin – after much prodding from the other three, wrote an apology letter to Bambi herself and bought her a new collar with little bells on them =.=;;).  
 **-** Finally, one true fact of Jung Yunho that is exclusively for Jaejoong to know is that sometimes he still wakes up in the middle of the night half-expecting that this is all just a dream and he still is the same 16 years old boy who had to sleep under the bridge in the freezing cold night air because he was too tired and just didn’t have any money.

  
  
**_So, don't even bother asking_ **   
**_If you look okay_ **   
**_You know I'll say_ **   
**_When I see your face_ **   
**_There's not a thing that I would change_ **   
**_Cause you're amazing_ **   
**_Just the way you are_ **   
**_And when you smile_ **   
**_The whole world stops and stares for a while_ **   
**_Cause girl you're amazing_ **   
**_Just the way you are_ **

  
  
“Jaejoong-ah! Happy Birthday!!! Look! I bake you a cake!!”

  
Looking at the flour stained face with wide excited grin on it, Jaejoong can’t help but chuckled at his lover adorable’ness – though he quickly consoled the other when a hint of pout crept in on that cupid’s bow lips. Taking the lop-sided strawberry cake from the other’s hand, he put it on the table behind them and turned back to peck the younger man’s lips fondly.  
“Aww baby-ah~.. I’m just so happy that you remembered my birthday. And you even bake me a cake?”

  
Yunho frowned,  
“Of course I do. Are you saying that I’m forgetful, Joongie-ah? I’ll let you know that my memory is perfec..”

  
Just then the fire alarm went off – blaring across their apartment. Yunho’s eyes widened and pushing Jaejoong aside, he ran towards the kitchen. Before long, there was a shriek:  
“Oh no! My special cream-puffs!! Eek! Smoke!!”

  
And Jaejoong just laughs and laughs.. :D

  
**_The way you are_ **   
**_The way you are_ **   
**_Girl you're amazing_ **   
**_Just the way you are_ **

 

“How much do you love me?”

  
“There’re not enough words to describe it..”

  
“How long will you love me?”

  
“As long as all the lifetimes in this world.”

  
“Really? That long?”

  
“And beyond that..”

  
“Joongie-ah?”

  
“Hmm..?”

  
“I love you too..”

  
“I know, baby. I always do..”  
  
  
  
 _finis_

**Author's Note:**

> \- What can I say? *shrugged*.. Not my best work~..but no matter what, Yunho would always come first.
> 
> \- It makes me SO ANGRY at seeing haters comments on their vids at YT.. GAH!! I mean, hello~have some respect for other fans and seriously.. have some respect for those boys. If you hate them, then just get the fuck away! Go and drools over JYJ vids.. and complaint if you want on your own personal blog. Stop spreading your sick hatred to everyone else! Just because you got your facts from some two pence news or website, you think you're all that?! You think you know everything?? GROW UP!!


End file.
